


Простые шаги

by TreggiDi, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: миди R-NC-17 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: Зимний Солдат не в порядке, и ему нужна помощь. К счастью, он находит книгу с советами.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: миди R-NC-17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632250
Comments: 10
Kudos: 181





	Простые шаги

**Author's Note:**

> Пост!ЗС.  
> В тексте вы встретите отсылки ко многим другим фанфикам.

Итак, он снова сорвался. 

Триггером может быть что угодно; какие-то простые вещи, которые беспокоят многих (бывших) солдат, например, громкий звук, вспышка света, кто-то, незаметно подошедший со спины. Стрельба по телевизору. Сейчас столько фильмов, где кто-то стреляет. Люди буквально одержимы убийствами (ничего удивительного, что он так популярен в интернете).

Или триггером может быть что-то, что связано с его… контекстом (так говорит психотерапевт). Холод, снег. Кресла. Прикосновения к голове. Русский акцент. Поезда. Игрушечные осьминоги. Много всего. 

И это не говоря о кошмарах. О старой, ноющей боли в плече и спине, которая никогда не проходит. А ведь есть еще воспоминания, флешбэки, которые приходят из ниоткуда и могут быть вызваны чем угодно – тем, как свет падает на лицо Стива рано утром, или позабытой мелодией из приемника, или странной шуточкой Тони Старка, у которого голос точно как у Говарда. 

Зимний Солдат – Баки – словно плавает в озере, полном подводных мин, и обычно он умеет огибать эти мины, заранее предчувствует, когда у него «плохой день» (так тоже говорит психотерапевт) и когда лучше себя изолировать от общества (а в первую очередь – от Стива, который упрямо отказывается оставаться по ту сторону двери). Обычно он справляется с этим как-то, но иногда (чаще, чем хотелось бы) мины взрываются, и тогда он кричит, или разбивает что-то своей железной рукой-убийцей, или выскакивает из окна в панике, в одних домашних штанах, и бежит по крыше, выкрикивая невнятные слова на румынском и пугая окружающих. Видео потом всегда появляется на YouTube.

Стив очень спокойно это все переносит. Такой терпеливый. Даже слишком. И все вокруг терпеливые и добрые к Зимнему Солдату – к Баки – но так даже хуже. Так ему кажется, что все это какой-то грандиозный ужасающий эксперимент. Может, он вообще в криокамере и только воображает, что выбрался из Гидры. 

Если так, он предпочтет не знать правды. 

Он дрожит на крыше – в мягких домашних штанах, босиком на снегу – пока Стив не приходит за ним. У Стива мокрые волосы, он только вышел из душа, когда у Зимнего – у Баки – случился очередной приступ. Теперь Стив медленно подбирается к нему, расставив в стороны руки, пальцы растопырены, смотрится нелепо, словно он собрался ловить курицу. 

– Я в порядке, – хрипло говорит Баки, и плечи у Стива слегка расслабляются. 

– Тогда пойдем домой, – предлагает Стив.

* * *

За Зимним Солдатом – за Баки – больше не ведется слежка. Конечно, он уверен, что Старк вживил ему в руку во время первой починки какой-нибудь чип, но это лучше, чем неумело замаскированные сотрудники Щ.И.Т.а, скучающие в непринужденных позах тут и там на улице. В его руке всегда было множество чипов, трекеров и прочей дряни, он привык к такому. А вот плохая конспирация его раздражает.

Ему позволено ходить по городу без сопровождения (вряд ли бы кто-то смог его остановить, если бы он действительно захотел сбежать), так что после очередного сеанса терапии он сворачивает в книжную лавку. Он уже видел этот магазин пару раз, пока брел домой из Башни Старка. Зажатый между модными смузи-барами магазинчик был едва заметным, но что-то в нем притягивало взгляд. Теперь Зимний Солдат – Баки – решается зайти внутрь.

Он не знает, что именно ищет, но ноги сами ведут его в отдел «Помоги себе сам». Он разглядывает книжные полки. Здесь есть инструкции на все случаи жизни. Как починить машину, как начать малый бизнес и как завоевать девушку. Зимний Солдат привык действовать по инструкции. Четкие указания приносят облегчение, успокаивают воспаленный разум. Может, здесь найдется что-то и для его случая.

Он слабо в это верит и потому удивлен, обнаружив целую полку с книгами на тему «С вами что-то не так, но это поправимо!». Здесь есть книга «Как пережить расставание» и книга «Я сбил собаку соседа: 10 простых шагов, чтобы наладить отношения». Несколько секунд Зимний Сол… Баки рассматривает книгу с яркой обложкой и названием «ПОЗИТИВНОЕ МЫШЛЕНИЕ!!!», но буквы настолько крупные, а мужчина на обложке скалится так широко, что Баки поспешно ставит книгу на место. Он размышляет над невзрачной брошюрой «Боитесь клоунов? Выбиваем клин клином», а затем ему в глаза бросается другая. Надпись на корешке гласит: «Простые шаги, чтобы вернуться к нормальной жизни после плена и пыток».

На ощупь книга немного странная, и Зимний Солдат различает на корешке еще и мелкий шрифт: «Издание второе, дополненное. Огнеупорное, непромокаемое, не проводит электричество». Это его вполне устраивает.

Он покупает книгу, и продавец запихивает ее в бумажный желтый пакет без названий и логотипов. Пакет непрозрачный, так что никто из прохожих не сможет догадаться, что именно купил Зимний Солдат – то есть Баки. Он мог бы нести в этом пакете связку бананов. Или самодельную бомбу. Или порножурнал. В некотором смысле то, что купил Баки, хуже всего перечисленного.

Но он доволен покупкой. Это первый раз, когда он самостоятельно принял решение потратить на что-то деньги. Ощущается как диверсия.

* * *

Тем же вечером, пока Стив делает свои тысячу отжиманий перед сном, Зимний Солдат – Баки – забирается под одеяло и включает подсветку на своей ладони, чтобы прочесть вступительное слово.

« _Итак, вы – неконтролируемый суперсолдат?_ – значится на первой странице. Баки неуверенно кивает. – _Вы пережили десятилетия пыток и издевательств?_ – Баки снова кивает, нахмурившись. – _Вы плохо спите, теряете концентрацию и проверяете периметр чаще необходимого?_ – Солдат закатывает глаза. – _Вы переживаете три панических атаки до обеда, а все ваши знакомые мертвы?_ – Зимний Солдат отчаянно кивает. – _Поздравляем! Эта книга для вас_ ».

Что ж, похоже, он сделал верный выбор.

* * *

_Совет №1. Печенье_

_Готовка – это универсальная медитация, к тому же у вас будет бонус в виде печенья. Делайте печенье в виде сердечек, звезд, ангелов или рыб, шоколадное или с арахисовым маслом, поливайте карамелью, украшайте разноцветной посыпкой, проявите фантазию. Вашим рукам найдется занятие получше, чем пробивать очередную стену, а разум сконцентрируется на рецепте._

_Многие люди готовят, когда волнуются, и это всегда помогает._

Что ж, Зимний Солдат не был одним из многих. 

Сначала все идет неплохо. Рецепт четкий, последовательный и походит на инструктаж к заданию, так что Солдат просто выполняет простые шаги один за другим. Сперва ему нужно раздобыть все составляющие, поэтому он идет в магазин на углу, где придирчиво изучает полки. Скучающая девочка-подросток за кассой пытается ему помочь, но он пару секунд пристально глядит на нее, и она отступает. Когда он возвращается домой, обе его руки заняты пакетами, и если кто-то поджидает в квартире, он не сможет быстро защититься. Это нервирует.

Еще нервирует, что не все продукты в точности соответствуют инструктажу. Солдат понимает, что вряд ли кто-то будет инспектировать его печенье и сверять с изначальным рецептом и вряд ли за этим последует наказание – но все равно чувствует смутную тревогу, размешивая муку. Он так отвлекается на мрачные мысли, что превращает тесто в пышную пену, потому что его железная рука вдруг превратилась в миксер. 

Следом он месит, и лепит, и вырезает, и посыпает, пока вся кухня не оказывается испачкана, а сам он покрыт мукой. Словно вдруг прошел снегопад. Это напоминает ему Альпы. Он не хотел бы вспоминать Альпы. 

Он включает радио, чтобы отвлечься. В книге советуют включить музыку, выпить немного вина во время готовки, возможно, посплетничать с кем-либо из друзей. Солдат включает радио (там говорят что-то о нефтяных забастовках), делает пару глотков растворителя из бутылки и пишет отчаянное сообщение Сэму:

«ГОТОВЛЮ».

Спустя пару секунд телефон пиликает в ответ:

«Кто это?»

Точно. Солдат все забывает, что Сэм Уилсон не подозревает об их дружбе. Пока Зимний Солдат был в модусе «наблюдение», по всей стране следуя невидимкой за Стивом и Сэмом, он здорово привязался к Соколу. 

В реальной жизни они вряд ли сказали друг другу по законченному предложению.

Телефон снова пиликает, а следом пиликает духовка, и Солдат заглядывает внутрь. За жаростойким стеклом его печенье лежит невнятными комками и выглядит несъедобно. На данной стадии это еще нормально или пора бить тревогу? Солдат не знает. Он чувствует, что миссия близка к провалу. Никто в Гидре не учил его готовить. Это не входило в перечень необходимых навыков бойца. Возможно, раньше он умел. В той, другой жизни. Теперь это не имеет значения.

Он садится на пол, таращась на свое печенье сквозь стекло, словно взглядом может все исправить. Хорошо, что Стива нет дома и он не будет свидетелем этого позора.

В итоге Солдат выбрасывает два десятка печений в виде угольков. Когда Стив возвращается со своей супергеройской работы, он только нюхает воздух, вопросительно глядя на Солдата, но тот невозмутимо смотрит в ответ.

– Закажем китайскую еду? – предлагает Стив.

– Как угодно, – бормочет Солдат. Китайская ему нравится.

* * *

После утренней пробежки они всегда заходят куда-нибудь перекусить, потому что Стив постоянно хочет есть. Он как голубь. Зимний Солдат – Баки – смутно припоминает, что так было и до сыворотки. С этим нужно просто смириться.

Обычно они идут в маленькую забегаловку напротив их дома, потому что там всегда мало людей (очевидно, связано с качеством пищи) и никто не пялится на них, не делает фотографии Стива исподтишка и не пытается узнать его номер телефона (словно Стив вообще знает свой номер наизусть). 

Но в этот раз Зимний Солдат – Баки – останавливается перед бело-зеленой вывеской.

– Что? – спрашивает Стив, задирая потную футболку, чтобы почесать нижние кубики пресса (рядом слышится резкий звук тормозов, потому что какой-то водитель, очевидно, невнимательно глядел на дорогу). – Хочешь зайти сюда?

Зимний Солдат молча кивает, и Стив со вздохом подчиняется.

В кофейне светло, просторно и нет картин с животными, играющими в покер (как в забегаловке напротив их дома). Обилие запахов и звуков сбивает Зимнего Солдата с толку, обрушивается на него разом. Ваниль и корица, шипение кофемашины и гомон голосов. Здесь целая очередь из посетителей (возможно, в этом месте даже нет тараканов). Они встают в конец очереди, и Стив надевает бейсболку, в которой он выглядит еще более заметным. Стив плох в маскировке. 

– Не знаю, найдется ли здесь какая-то еда, – озабоченно говорит Стив, пока они черепашьими шагами продвигаются к стойке. – Может быть, маффины. Они есть у меня в списке. – Список современной еды, которую Стив еще не пробовал. – Ты хочешь что-нибудь конкретное, или?.. – Стив продолжает болтать, потому что Зимний Солдат близок к панике, а Стив всегда это видит. Он говорит что-то, и Зимний Солдат глядит на его губы, как они шевелятся, и для спокойствия касается указательным пальцем спрятанного в штанах ножа. Кто-то на девять, шесть, три и восемь часов от них. Люди на самом деле кругом. Ближе, чем подошли бы по доброй воле к кому-то вроде Зимнего. Они делают еще один крошечный шаг к стойке, и шипение кофемашины становится все громче. 

«Думаешь, это он?» – улавливает Зимний Солдат своим суперслухом сквозь все остальные звуки. 

«Кто?»

«Капитан Америка?»

«Да нет, он должен быть выше. Наверное, просто косплееры».

Стив посылает ему ухмылку из-под козырька бейсболки, нелепо гордый собой. Зимний не может ничего поделать с инстинктом: губы растягиваются в ответ.

– Привет, что желаете заказать? – спрашивает тощий парень в больших очках и зеленом фартуке. 

Стив смотрит на Зимнего Солдата. Стив никогда не заказывает за него. Психотерапевт сказала, Баки должен сам принимать повседневные решения. 

– Итак? – повторяет парень немного нервно, когда пауза затягивается. Зимний Солдат лезет в задний карман, и Стив напрягается, потому что там спрятан метательный нож. Но там же лежит и свернутая вчетверо бумажка. Пока Солдат сосредоточенно разворачивает ее, вся очередь терпеливо ждет. Парень продолжает улыбаться, немного натянуто. 

Зимний Солдат откашливается, прежде чем невыразительно зачитать:

– Тыквенный латте с соленой карамелью и миндалем.

Парень качает головой.

– Простите, это сезонное предложение.

Зимний Солдат хмурится, и парень за стойкой переводит взгляд от него к Стиву и обратно.

– Мы продаем этот напиток только осенью, сэр, а сейчас весна… так что… – Он немного паникует, и когда Зимний Солдат хмурится еще сильнее, тянет руку под стойку. Кажется, там у него тревожная кнопка. – Может быть, попробуете что-то другое? Мокко с миндальной стружкой? Фраппе с лавандой? 

Зимний Солдат снова глядит на бумажку, словно надеется, что там проступит невидимая подсказка. В книге было сказано, что кофе – живительный напиток, и за чашку тыквенного латте можно отдать правую руку. Зимний Солдат не желает больше отдавать никаких рук, он желает просто попробовать этот гребаный латте. 

У него на лбу проступает пот.

– Может быть, попробуешь этот фраппе, Бак? – тихо шепчет Стив, с тревогой оглядываясь на все возрастающую очередь. Кто-то делает фотографии на телефон, и Зимний Солдат тихо рычит. – Или мокко с миндальной стружкой? – отчаянно предлагает Стив. 

– Хорошо, – хрипит Зимний Солдат. 

– Фраппе или мокко? – уточняет парнишка, который очевидно не обладает инстинктом самосохранения. 

– Латте, – упорствует Солдат.

– На обычном молоке, кокосовом или миндальном? Есть еще соевое.

Он не упрощает задачу.

– Соевое, – решает Солдат после минуты мучительных размышлений. 

– Хорошо. Сироп?

Солдат скрипит зубами.

– У нас есть шоколадный, ванильный, карамель, баблгам, клубника, лаванда, кленовый, миндаль, кокос, имбирный пряник…

– Шоколад, – говорит Зимний Солдат, чтобы остановить этот поток. Парень что-то щелкает на своем планшете.

– Отлично! Осталось определиться с размером. Венти, гранди?..

Солдат рычит уже вполне отчетливо, и чья-то карманная собачка в очереди заходится лаем. 

– Самый большой, – приходит на выручку Стив, придерживая Зимнего за плечо, чтобы избежать кровавой бани. – А я буду черный кофе и маффины. Сколько у вас есть?

– Двадцать пять, – говорит парень, и Стив широко улыбается.

– Хорошо, возьму все. 

По очереди проносится стон.

Когда они выходят из кофейни, Зимний Солдат делает глоток своего напитка. Он сладкий, взбитый, мыльный и липкий на вкус, и, кажется, парнишка забыл добавить в него кофе. 

Зимний Солдат – Баки – отбирает у Стива его черный кофе. Это, по крайней мере, можно пить. 

Он не чувствует, что пара тонн сахара сделают его жизнь лучше.

* * *

Но авторы книги упорно считают, что сладкая еда – главный путь к исцелению, так что Зимний Солдат – Баки – дает ей еще один шанс.

Это плохая ночь, и Зимний Солдат не может уснуть. Стив лежит рядом, закинув руку за голову, так, что в лунном свете отчетливо видны его мускулы. Это успокаивает – спать рядом с таким сильным человеком. Если ночью на них нападут роботы, инопланетяне или дикие кабаны, Стив без проблем наподдаст им. Но чем дольше Зимний Солдат смотрит на спящего Стива, тем больше белого шума у него в голове. 

Что если главная опасность в этой комнате – он сам? Он не в порядке, это очевидно для всех, и все же Стив здесь каждую ночь, подставляет беззащитное горло. Зимний Солдат смотрит на него в темноте, как какой-то зловещий… убийца, кем он и является… и он точно знает, как ударить Стива, чтобы тот никогда не проснулся.

В его голове есть точный план, что сделать с телом, как избежать преследования и куда податься сразу после. 

В ушах стучит все громче, а под кожей будто ползают насекомые.

Зимний Солдат бесшумно поднимается с постели – Стив даже не просыпается, хотя обычно он спит очень чутко. Зимний Солдат берет книгу, накидывает огромную шуршащую куртку Стива и выбирается на крышу через окно.

Воздух холодный, город сверкает огнями, и дышать становится чуть легче. Зимний Солдат слушает шуршание куртки, пока движется к Бруклинскому мосту, с крыши на крышу, как какой-то паркурщик (он смотрел видео в интернете, и, честно говоря, эти ребята двигаются неплохо; он даже позаимствовал пару приемов). 

Он читает пару страниц книги, сидя у моста, слушая шум воды далеко внизу. Затем заходит в круглосуточный магазин. Индийский старичок продает ему три упаковки мармеладных медведей.

Должны ли это быть обязательно медведи? В книге не уточняется (большой просчет). У индийского старичка были также мармеладные машины, ананасы и червяки. Так или иначе, Зимний Солдат возвращается домой, устраивается на полу в темной гостиной и раскладывает медведей. В книге сказано, что их не обязательно есть, они могут стать «надежными друзьями и боевыми единицами в борьбе с плохими мыслями». Авторы книги предлагают инсценировать ключевые моменты жизни с помощью медведей, чтобы… ну, там не уточняется, для чего.

Зимний Солдат смотрит на ровные ряды медведей. Он отсортировал их по цвету. Не знает, с чего начать. Чувствует себя глупо.

С другой стороны, он в последнее время всегда чувствует себя глупо. 

Зимний Солдат берет одного из медведей – желто-зеленого – и решает, что этот медведь будет Баки. Ему нужно оторвать лапу для правдоподобия. Зимний Солдат сжимает железные пальцы слишком сильно, и медведь превращается в сплющенный комок. Что ж, этот бедняга не подходит на роль Баки Барнса. Баки Барнсу хватило глупости остаться в живых там, в ущелье, когда лучше было бы расплющиться и отправиться в мармеладно-медвежий рай (тогда у Баки Барнса еще был шанс отправиться в рай, хоть он и мечтал поцеловать своего лучшего друга). 

Зимний Солдат злорадно пережевывает желто-зеленого медведя и берет другого, красного. Этот тоже не выдерживает ампутации и случайно рвется пополам. Ну, у Гидры он бы не смог такого вытворить. Его бы живо сшили обратно, чтобы продолжить эксперименты. 

– Рано идти на покой, сержант, – укоряет Зимний Солдат, но все же проглатывает медведя. Синий и лиловый медведи также не выдерживают испытания. Наконец ему удается откусить круглую лапу у одного из мишек. Правда, вместе с лапой отделяется и ухо – но будем считать это сопутствующим ущербом.

– Теперь ты отправишься в морозилку, – говорит Зимний Солдат. 

Дальше ему требуется провести отбор на роли кураторов. Он выбирает медведя-Пирса, Карпова, Мюррея и Таусенда – хотя последнего почти не помнит, помнит только голос. Лепит из четырех медведей Золу. Смутно кажется, что Зола должен быть больше других, хотя на самом деле он был почти карликом. Но Зимний Солдат всегда глядел на него снизу вверх – с операционного стола. 

Он сжимает руку слишком сильно, и все его кураторы превращаются в комок мармелада. Зола, Карпов, Пирс – бугрятся друг из друга, как одно большое разноцветное чудовище. Гидра с бесконечным количеством голов, лап и ушей. На вкус, что удивительно, совсем неплохо.

Наступает рассвет, и Стив сонно выходит в гостиную, чуть не наступает на Баки и пару секунд только моргает, пытаясь сдержать зевок.

– Ты что здесь? – невнятно бормочет он. Под его босой ступней пал смертью храбрых Рамлоу. 

– Рекогносцировка, – сообщает Солдат, не отвлекаясь от дела. Ему нужно расставить всех участников по позициям, и еще он создал рельеф с помощью диванных подушек. Он помнит больше деталей той операции, чем ему казалось.

Теплая рука касается его макушки, и Баки вздрагивает.

– Ты вообще спал сегодня? – мягко спрашивает Стив. Он стоит тут в одних трусах, с Рамлоу, размазанным по левой ступне, и в утреннем золотистом свете его волосы – как лохматая корона. 

– Нет, – сухо говорит Солдат и вдруг ощущает, как в спине, плечах и шее свинцовой тяжестью разливается усталость.

– Может, приляжешь на диван? – Стив кладет подушки и плед на диван перед телевизором, и Зимний Солдат неохотно подчиняется. Он собирает оставшихся медведей – здесь едва ли полпачки – и складывает на журнальный стол.

– Я присмотрю за ними, – обещает Стив в ответ на выразительный взгляд Баки. – Давай, поспи немного. 

Он идет на кухню, и Зимний Солдат – Баки – слышит тихие домашние звуки. Шум воды, стук стекла, мягкий звук, с которым открывается дверца холодильника. Стив насвистывает, пока готовит себе сэндвич на завтрак. Зимний Солдат закрывает глаза, уткнувшись в подушку, и его дыхание замедляется.

Он открывает глаза только на секунду, когда Стив что-то приносит ему.

– Вот, ты забыл его в морозилке, – говорит Стив, бережно опуская однолапого медведя на стол. – Думаю, ему нужно немного оттаять.

Баки не успевает ответить, провалившись в сон. Ему ничего не снится.

* * *

Некоторые советы в книге действительно странные, но так как медведи отчасти сработали, Зимний Солдат решает довериться авторам.

Так, они считают, что каждый солдат с ПТСР должен общаться со стариками. Старые люди – словно панацея для измученной солдатской души, они обязательно наладят жизнь к лучшему. Авторы книги советуют найти место скопления стариков и внедриться в их компанию. 

Зимний Солдат совершенно точно не планирует незаконно проникать в дом престарелых (хотя это может быть весело). Он изучает вопрос в интернете и думает записаться на курсы вязания или готовки (убил бы двух зайцев), предполагая, что там может быть много стариков, но с другой стороны, старики уже умеют вязать и готовить. С чего бы им ходить на курсы.

Может, ему нужно что-то совсем другое. Курсы компьютерной грамотности. Веб-дизайна. Фотопозирования. Что вообще сейчас делают старые люди? Зимний Солдат смутно припоминает, что раньше старики играли в домино. Сухой звук, с которым костяшки бились о стол на солнечной стороне улицы. Сейчас такого не увидишь.

Потом он вспоминает. Тот старик, который продал ему медведей. Он был совсем старым. Седым. С носом, похожим на грушу. Из носа торчали волосы, тоже седые. Он должен подойти. Зимний Солдат сообщает Стиву, что идет на терапию, но вместо этого отправляется в магазин. За стойкой молодая девушка с толстой косой через плечо. У нее красивые глаза. Она смотрит сериал на экране маленького телефона. Зимний Солдат хочет спросить ее, где старик, но тогда придется с ней заговорить, а это нежелательный исход. 

Он и сам догадывается, что старик работает в ночные смены. Это логично: старые люди испытывают проблемы со сном. Это ему знакомо. 

Он возвращается ночью. Старик на месте. Решает кроссворд в газете, и Зимний Солдат еще раз убеждается, что не ошибся с выбором. Он бродит между полок, бросая на старика взгляды и размышляя, как бы заговорить. Когда он наконец подходит к стойке, вид у него очень решительный, и старик встает со своей табуретки.

– Что-то выбрали, мистер? – спрашивает старик скрипучим голосом. Зимний Солдат напряженно молчит, пытаясь придумать подходящую реплику. «Я тоже люблю кроссворды»? Это было бы ложью. «Мне нужен пожилой друг, чтобы справиться с паническими атаками». Он сжимает кулаки в кармане. Старик переводит взгляд на его левый карман, где огромный кулак металлической руки выпирает сквозь ткань. Его глаза расширяются.

– Пожалуйста, сэр, – тонким голосом говорит старик. – Не стреляйте. У меня есть камеры. Если вы просто уйдете… я никому ничего не скажу.

Зимний Солдат бросает взгляд на муляж камеры в углу. Надо быть идиотом, чтобы верить, что эта штуковина что-то записывает. 

– Пожалуйста, мистер, – плаксиво продолжает старик, покачивая головой. – В кассе совсем немного, оно того не стоит, точно вам говорю. 

– Мне не нужны деньги, – хрипит Зимний Солдат, прежде чем все зайдет слишком далеко.

– Возьмите любые продукты. Все что угодно. Фасоль высшего качества, – приободренный, сообщает старик. Словно услышав его, большая крыса с писком пробегает между дальних полок. Зимний Солдат провожает ее взглядом. Когда он поворачивается к старику, тот держит двустволку. Оба дула глядят точно в лоб Солдату.

Ладно. Это неожиданно.

– А теперь ступай отсюда, сынок, – говорит старик спокойно, и его нос-груша воинственно морщится. – Пока я тебя самого в банку фасоли не закатал.

Таких угроз Зимний Солдат никогда еще не слышал. К тому же, его много лет не называли «сынком». Он улыбается, и это заставляет старика чуть сильнее надавить на курок. 

Зимний Солдат медленно поднимает руки.

* * *

Он просыпается с криком, и Стив, наученный горьким опытом, скатывается с кровати, отступая к стене.

– Все хорошо, – бубнит Стив в сумраке их комнаты. – Ты дома, Баки, все хорошо, я здесь.

– Пошел ты, – рычит Зимний Солдат, впившись железными пальцами в подушку. Он видел во сне не Гидру и не поезд. Это было что-то новенькое.

– Расскажешь? – просит Стив спустя минуту, осторожно возвращаясь в постель. 

– Мне приснилось, что ты был старым.

– И поэтому ты кричал от ужаса? – смеется Стив. – Рано или поздно я стану старым. Наверное, – добавляет он с внезапной тревогой.

– Конечно, станешь, ты ведь не чертов вампир, – ворчит Баки сквозь зубы. Он все еще зол. – Ты был старым, Стив, и ты бросил меня. 

– Это просто плохой сон, Баки, – мягко произносит Стив, в темноте подползая к нему поближе – но не касаясь, потому что такой у них уговор. – Я бы никогда так с тобой не поступил.

– Еще бы, – говорит Баки, отвернувшись к стене. Он все еще зол. – Если станешь таким старым, я сам тебя брошу, ясно?

– Как скажешь, Бак, – смеется Стив, шурша одеялом. – Хотя уверен, что я и в старости смогу тебя обогнать на пробежке. 

Баки качает головой. Однажды Стив действительно станет старым, самодовольным болваном с кучей морщин. Ему придется носить подгузник для пожилых, и Старк разработает что-нибудь с фирменным логотипом. А Баки придется с этим смириться. Возможно, он и сам к этому времени станет стариком. 

Возможно, к этому времени он будет в порядке. Как знать.

Он не хочет больше поднимать эту тему, но утром, за завтраком, Стив долго смотрит на него и улыбается.

– Что? – сердито говорит Солдат, все еще обиженный на ночного Стива. 

– Думаю, ты будешь красиво стареть, – замечает Стив беззаботно. – Ты очень красивый, Баки.

Зимний Солдат весь съеживается, потому что – ну, он смертоносный, неуравновешенный, лохматый калека, какой угодно, но уж точно не красивый. Но пусть Стив так думает. У него всегда были проблемы со зрением, к тому же он много раз ударялся головой. Это Баки только на руку. 

– Ну а ты будешь весь в морщинах, – все же злобно шепчет он, вцепившись в свой тост. – И с ушами, как пельмени. 

Стив фыркает, развернув газету. У него джем в уголке рта, и Зимний Солдат не собирается говорить об этом. Он просто смотрит, как Стив читает. 

Пусть будут морщины, если так уж надо, думает Солдат. 

В конце концов, он тоже в морщинах. 

Где-то в глубине души. 

Очень глубоко. 

– Представляешь, владелец магазина тут неподалеку отразил вооруженное ограбление. Тут пишут, что ему семьдесят шесть лет и он в драке одолел киборга-каратиста. – Стив поднимает глаза на Баки. – Обожаю Нью-Йорк, – говорит он с ухмылкой.

Солдат занят своим тостом.

* * *

Один совет уж точно работает. Ему в книге посвящена отдельная страница, на которой написано только лишь:

« _Видео с котятами_ » 

В целом этого вполне достаточно, чтобы занять Зимнего Солдата – Баки – на пару дней. Когда он просыпается разбитым, с ноющим плечом, то просто остается в постели и смотрит, как купают кошек.

Стив присоединяется к нему, и они проводит весь день в пижамах под одеялом, доедая вчерашнюю пиццу из холодильника.

* * *

– Эй, Жестянка, – окликает Тони. Робот поворачивается к нему. Солдат тоже. Старк смеется, глядя на них обоих. – Ладно, кто-нибудь из вас, сообщники, подаст мне вон тот пульт?

Солдат вываливается из лаборатории, и Стив уже ждет в коридоре, прогуливаясь взад-вперед, словно нечаянно проходил мимо. Он потный и на нем футболка с мультяшкой, в которой он обычно тренируется. 

– Как ты, Бак? – спрашивает Стив, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. Это должно быть сложно. Солдат смотрит себе под ноги. Его рука тяжелая, раскаленная и будто пульсирует. Кажется, она пытается сожрать его тело заживо, отвоевывая дюйм за дюймом, пока он весь не станет бронированным и мертвым. Ему уже снился такой сон.

– Бак? – Голос Стива совсем близко. Но не слишком близко, так что Солдат оставляет ножи на месте. Он едва заметно мотает головой. Требуется отступление.

– Здесь есть наша спальня, ты помнишь? Тони устроил нам комнату на десятом этаже. Можешь отдохнуть там немного, – предлагает Стив, и Солдат снова мотает головой.

Требуется отступление в безопасное укрытие.

– Давай я отвезу тебя домой, – предлагает Стив. Его мотоцикл на подземной парковке. Это заманчиво. Можно сесть сзади, прижаться к твердой спине и закрыть глаза. Не функционировать какое-то время. Солдат снова качает головой.

– Прогуляюсь, – выдавливает он. Его голос мало похож на человеческий.

– Хорошо. Можно с тобой? 

Солдат снова качает головой. Так у него шею заклинит. Он поворачивается и тихо выскальзывает за дверь пожарной лестницы. На лифт его сейчас просто не хватит.

Он идет по солнечным улицам города, позволяя телу двигаться самостоятельно. Это знакомый маршрут, огибающий все самые людные перекрестки. Он проскальзывает по подворотням, где дерутся кошки, мимо прачечных, китайских ресторанов и жилых кварталов, где хлопает белье на веревках (в двадцать первом веке люди все еще так делают). 

Он, конечно, замечает Стива, следующего за ним в отдалении, но у него сейчас есть заботы посерьезней. Его рука рекалибруется без конца, пластины под плотным рукавом куртки ходят ходуном, и ему приходится снять перчатку, чтобы не порвать ее. Вторая рука тоже дрожит. Дрожь расползается по всему телу как вирус. 

Стив останавливается, только когда Солдат подходит к их дому. Солдат знает, что Стив будет стоять там, под окнами, пока Солдат не окажется в безопасности.

Это утешает и раздражает одновременно. Все в порядке, Стив. Я не собираюсь сбегать в Монголию. 

Очутившись в квартире, он запирает дверь и обходит периметр, проверяя, нет ли новых жучков, камер, микрофонов. Он достает из тайника оружие и заряжает оба пистолета, просто чтобы чувствовать их холодную тяжесть у бедра. Краем глаза замечает движение и чуть не пробивает стену, а потом понимает, что это его собственные волосы у лица. 

Дышит как учила его терапевт. 

Потом его тошнит в ванной, не слишком долго – он никогда не завтракает перед обязательным осмотром у Старка. Его рука в порядке, она не собирается взрываться, загораться или бить его током (как было вначале), он в порядке, он даже не пытался придушить Старка в этот раз. Никого не пришлось пристегивать.

От мысли о ремнях на кресле его снова скручивает сухим рвотным спазмом. Он стоит на четвереньках на пушистом коврике возле унитаза. Коврик розовый. И очень, очень пушистый. Солдат трогает его живой рукой. Дышит. 

Смешные вещи помогают. Так написано в книге. Автор советует приобрести несколько нелепых, бесполезных и смешных вещей, окружить себя ими. Так будет спокойней. Они послужат опорой в трудные времена, на них можно будет сосредоточить свое внимание. 

Солдат дожидается, пока его рука перестанет ломать все вокруг, и открывает ноутбук. Он находит сайт, где продаются разные штуки. В книге приводили пример с пижамными штанами, так что он берет несколько пар с узорами. Штаны с пингвинами, кусочками говорящей пиццы, желтые – с пушистой оторочкой, похожей на цыплячий пух, и еще одни для Стива, с ковбойской бахромой по бокам. Потом он переходит по ссылке с рекомендацией, и там еще больше нелепых штук. Он заказывает мороженицу. Потому что это самое бесполезное, что он может придумать, и хотя в книге об этом не говорилось, он решает импровизировать. Тяжелые времена требуют серьезных мер. 

К мороженице сайт предлагает ему купить хлебопечку. Хлебопечка понравится Стиву – Стив поедает так много хлеба, что им стоит прикупить небольшой хлебный завод. К хлебопечке идет набор сырных ножей, и ладно, Солдат любит покупать ножи. Тут он обращает внимание, что в распродаже шпажки для канапе. Шпажками тоже можно проколоть сонную артерию, так что они могут пригодиться в хозяйстве, к тому же на концах шпажек разные смешные фигурки. В основном, очень грудастые дамочки. Стоит ему добавить товар в корзину, как ему приходит скидочный купон на покупку садовых принадлежностей. Это шанс, который нельзя упускать.

Он останавливается, когда заканчиваются деньги на карте, выданной Щ.И.Т.ом. 

К этому времени он почти в порядке. 

Он знает, что Стив где-то неподалеку, пьет кофе и делает наброски в своем блокноте, поджидая, когда можно будет вернуться домой. Баки выглядывает в окно и машет ему. 

Стив солнечно улыбается, делая вид, что ему просто нравится сидеть на крыльце в мокрой тренировочной футболке.

Сопляк.

* * *

В очередную бессонную ночь Баки – то есть Солдат – то есть Баки… хочет попробовать кое-что новое из книжки. Это звучит интригующе. Но оказывается сложнее, чем казалось.

Он смотрит ролик трижды, пытаясь понять, каким образом эта девочка завязывает косу, но в итоге волосы просто застревают в пластинах его руки, и он едва не сдирает себе скальп. Возможно, у него вырывается пара громких ругательств, потому что через секунду Стив влетает на кухню, лохматый, с вытаращенными глазами и готовый биться с каким-нибудь грабителем.

– Спокойно, – говорит Баки, сидя на кухонном столе. Его левая рука закинута за голову в неестественной позе, но он делает вид, что так и задумано. 

– Что ты… тебе нужна помощь? – говорит Стив, выйдя из боевой стойки. 

Солдат прикидывает, сможет ли он жить в подобной позе. Конечно, он без проблем сможет покупать разные вещи и смотреть видео с котятами, для этого ему обе руки не нужны. С другой стороны, плечо быстро затекает. 

– Возможно, – выдыхает он уклончиво. Стив подходит к нему, чтобы прикинуть масштабы катастрофы. На пробу дергает пару прядей, пытаясь достать из сомкнутых пластин, и Баки шипит. – Насколько все плохо? – уточняет он спустя минуту тяжелого молчания.

– Ничего страшного, – бодро откликается Стив. – Возможно, нам придется купить тебе парик.

Он продолжает проводить какие-то манипуляции с его рукой и волосами, стоя за спиной, и это заставляет Баки задержать дыхание. Он знает, что уязвим в такой позиции. Вряд ли Стив станет сворачивать ему шею ни с того ни с сего, но если бы захотел – момента лучше не придумаешь. Опять же, нет гарантий, что это действительно Стив. Это может быть его идентичный клон, выращенный в Гидре. 

– Не дергайся, – просит Стив, когда Солдат снова пытается освободиться. – Ты только еще хуже все запутаешь. 

Солдат глядит на экран с застывшей картинкой. Там радостная девчонка с красивой прической улыбается прямо ему в лицо. Очевидно, она была подослана врагами. 

– Думаю, нам придется это отстричь, – замечает Стив еще спустя минуту тяжелого дыхания Солдата. Острые ножницы у его головы. Отличная идея, придурок. Солдат отчаянно дергает рукой и шипит, когда вырывает у себя клок волос. – Эй, остричь, а не выдернуть! – говорит Стив и хватает его обеими руками за голову, фиксируя ее, и это…

Ослепительно белый шум, белый, как электричество, белый, как смерть.

Через секунду Стив на полу, задыхается, пока Солдат сдавливает его горло босой ступней. Обе руки Стива зафиксированы над головой, но Солдат может уложить его одной правой. 

Это утешительная мысль.

С другой стороны, Стив не сопротивляется. Возможно, он все-таки не клон Гидры. 

– Прости, – бормочет Солдат и снова дергает рукой, лишая себе еще пряди волос, уже не для того, чтобы выпутаться, а просто чтобы почувствовать боль. – Мне жаль.

– Все хорошо, – хрипит Стив, растирая горло. – Нам обоим лучше немного успокоиться.

Он включает видео с котятами, и Солдат садится на свою свободную руку, чтобы убедиться, что она не станет творить глупости. Стив очень, очень осторожно выстригает застрявшие пряди, и это быстрее, чем они оба думали. Спустя пару секунд Солдат со вздохом опускает руку и разглядывает торчащие из пластин волосы. 

– Теперь тебе стоит подумать об эпиляции, – с ухмылкой замечает Стив. Он держит несколько темных прядей в руке как трофей. – Ладно, а сейчас – хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе конский хвост или колосок? Нужно как-то спрятать эту залысину, приятель.

* * *

Несколько дней Солдат носит бейсболку. Она давит на лоб и заставляет его постоянно испытывать стресс, но, по крайней мере, Старк не смеется как припадочный и люди не пытаются подарить ему бесплатный маффин в кофейне, сочувственно глядя на его голову. В интернете уже появились фотографии, и люди открыли Фонд помощи супергероям, где собирают деньги на его лечение. В то же время есть и другие, мерзкие сайты, где анонимы делают ставки, какой у него рак. Пеппер приходится поработать с соцсетями, чтобы унять народную панику. Тем не менее, появляется целая волна новых фанфиков. Так говорит Пеппер, и Баки не спрашивает деталей, предпочитая не знать. Но звучит опасно.

В конце концов, он может обриться налысо и больше не думать об этом, но мысль о жужжащей машинке у его головы заставляет биться в конвульсиях. 

Он доведен до отчаяния, и дурацкие обучающие ролики не помогают, так что он обращается к Романофф.

Сначала она тоже долго смеется.

Но потом – потом смеется Баки, потому что. Ну. Романофф не так уж и хороша. Он смотрит на ее балетную шишку и уточняет: «Это все, на что ты способна?» Они включают один из обучающих роликов и пробуют уже вместе. Неудачно.

– Знаешь что, – говорит Романофф. – Пока я могу спрятать в волосах оружие, меня моя прическа устраивает. Если ты хочешь на конкурс красоты, обратись к Тору. 

И Тор показывает ему пару простых приемов. Тор дарит ему резинку. Пушистую и желтую, как цыпленок. Она хорошо подойдет к пижамным штанам, которые вот-вот доставят. 

В конечном счете Баки все равно решает, что эксперимент неудачный и повторять его не следует. Не все советы в книге ему подходят. С другой стороны, Стив теперь подолгу глядит на него с глупым выражением на лице, и с каждой новой прической, которую Баки пробует, выражение становится все глупее.

Однажды он даже фотографирует Стива на телефон в такой момент, чтобы поставить себе на заставку. Стив сопротивляется, но не слишком.

* * *

Некоторые советы в книге Солдат сразу отметает. Например, он не собирается вести откровенный дневник о своих чувствах. Каждый раз, когда он хочет что-то записать, это больше похоже на отчет криминалиста.

К тому же он и сам толком не знает, что именно чувствует. 

Так и с кошками. В книге сказано, что можно завести кошку или собаку, и это изменит жизнь к лучшему. Ну, уж точно прибавит новых проблем, которые отвлекут от старых. Кажется разумным, тем более что видео с котятами работает хорошо. 

К сожалению, у Стива с кошками какие-то личные счеты, потому что он говорит:

– Только через мой труп. – И потом добавляет: – Тебе придется выбирать, Бак. Или я, или кошка.

И Баки выбирает Стива. По крайней мере, пока.

* * *

_Итак, дорогой читатель, ты уже проделал большой путь по дороге Нормальной Жизни. Если ты четко следовал указаниям на предыдущих страницах, теперь ты уже куда реже просыпаешься с ножом и мертвой курицей в руках и не пытаешься переворачивать все проезжающие мимо машины. Возможно даже, твой прогресс позволяет тебе посещать книжный клуб или плавать в общественном бассейне._

_И это значит, что пришло время для одного из самых действенных способов снятия напряжения. Этот способ люди использовали с момента зарождения человеческой цивилизации, а что было хорошо для поколений и поколений твоих предков, то подойдет и тебе._

_Конечно же, речь о мастурбации._

* * *

Баки запирается в ванной и раскладывает на стиральной машинке все необходимые инструменты. Гель для рук с экстрактом алоэ. Влажное полотенце. Книгу с советами. Резинку для волос. Латексную перчатку.

Он собирает волосы в высокий хвост, чтобы не лезли в лицо. Секунду глядит на себя в зеркало над раковиной. Вид такой, словно он собрался надрать кому-то зад. 

Затем надевает перчатку на железную руку. Просто для безопасности. Он не собирается активно ею пользоваться, но если вдруг такое случится – он бы не хотел пластинами защемить волосы там, внизу. Иначе Стиву придется отстригать и их тоже.

Он открывает книгу на нужной странице и еще раз пробегает глазами абзац о мастурбации. Там нет четких инструкций, но есть вдохновляющее напутствие. Это может помочь. 

Он спускает трусы до лодыжек. Растирает гель между пальцев. Глубоко вздыхает и берется за член. 

Стив стучит в дверь ванной.

– Баки?

– Я занят, – говорит Баки сквозь зубы. 

– Баки, это срочно.

– Дай мне минутку, – рычит Баки, стиснув свой член в кулаке. Стив встревоженно чем-то громыхает. Затем голоса. Посторонних людей. Почему в квартире посторонние люди.

Теперь в одной руке у него член, в другой нож.

Солдат надевает трусы. Вытирает липкую руку о полотенце Стива. Распускает волосы.

Трое парней в серой униформе затаскивают коробки.

– Что это? – спрашивает Солдат, не выпуская нож. Ему не нравится униформа.

– Я у тебя хотел спросить, – отвечает Стив странным голосом. – Они все на твое имя.

Солдат вскрывает ближайшую коробку. 

А. Это мороженица. 

– Там внизу еще пара коробок. Распишитесь пока здесь, – говорит один из мужчин, лицо его блестит от пота. Он вручает Солдату планшет. Ручки нет. Планшет электронный. Солдат задумчиво смотрит в экран, Стив заглядывает ему через плечо. Пока грузчики не возвращаются с коробками, они тычут во все подряд на планшете, пытаясь разобраться. Наконец Солдат расписывается вымышленным именем, чтобы не оставлять лишних следов.

Потом все посторонние уходят, а Баки и Стив остаются. И еще пятьдесят коробок. Не во всех мороженицы. Хотя морожениц подавляющее количество. 

– Итак, – говорит Стив, удрученно оглядывая горы коробок. Часть из них заполнила гостиную, другая вереницей уходит на кухню. – Тебя Старк покусал?

Солдат такого не припомнит.

Он открывает следующую коробку. Там пижамные штаны с разными расцветками. Налезут разве что на его правую руку. Он не подумал указать размер. 

– Зачем тебе столько всего? – Стив потрясает двумя мороженицами. – Куда мы это поставим?

– Куда-нибудь, – легкомысленно откликается Баки. Он открывает следующую коробку. Открывать коробки весело. – И тут не все для меня. Это тебе. – Он кидает Стиву садового гнома. У Стива и у гнома одинаковые выражения лиц.

– Мне нравится минимализм, – кисло говорит Стив. – И разумное потребление.

– Что? – Баки уже по пояс в коробках. Коробки колышутся волнами у его бедер. 

– В квартире должно быть пространство и свет, – говорит Стив. 

– Даже в армейских казармах не было таких голых стен, – возражает Баки. Солдаты обычно вешали на стены неприличные картинки. Баки вешает календарь рыболова, который ему достался в подарок к надувной шлюпке. 

– Это не голые стены, это хюгге, – Стив хватает с полки одну из книг в белой неприметной обложке. Вполне логично: у Стива тоже есть книга с советами. Но Стив снимает календарь, и Баки глядит исподлобья.

Стив вешает календарь на место.

Они относят все мороженицы на кухню и пытаются сделать мороженое, но у них нет молока. И ванилина. И кокосового масла. И половины других ингредиентов. 

Так что они идут есть мороженое в торговый центр за углом. Стив берет шоколадное, а Баки – клубничное. Они садятся под полосатый зонтик на улице. 

– Что это у тебя на руке, Баки? – спрашивает Стив после минуты причмокивания и лижущих звуков. Баки скашивает глаза на резиновую перчатку. 

– Это просто стиль такой.

* * *

Следующую попытку он предпринимает на вечере игр в Башне Мстителей. Все собрались в гостиной, и Стив слишком занят, чтобы следовать за ним по пятам. Так что Баки ускользает в туалет, и никто не обращает на это внимания.

Он идет в дальний, тот, что тремя этажами ниже. Надежно запирает дверь, собирает волосы в хвост. Достает из кармана брюк гель с алоэ. Он не взял с собой книгу, но помнит ее почти наизусть, так что это и не требуется.

Туалет комфортабельный, с мягкой подсветкой и мудрыми цитатами на стенах. Унитаз расписан так, словно это неизвестная работа Ван Гога. Баки осторожно присаживается на него, смазывает руку и берет свой член.

Унитаз говорит что-то по-японски. 

Баки от неожиданности отвечает. Он и не в курсе был, что знает японский. 

Унитаз выпускает струю воды. Прямо ему. Ну. В заднее отверстие.

Баки взлетает в воздух, как олимпийский прыгун. 

ДЖАРВИС тактично кашляет.

– Вам требуется помощь, мистер Барнс?

Унитаз начинает петь по-японски. 

Баки возвращается в гостиную с мокрыми штанами. 

– Мы идем домой, – рычит он, наступив на игровое поле.

– Но я только разбогател, – возражает Стив, его руки полны карточек. – Я выиграл фабрику у Клинта.

– Проклятые капиталисты, – рычит Баки на русском. – Я сломал твой унитаз, – добавляет он, повернувшись к Старку.

* * *

Он лежит в постели, один дома. Стив на миссии и не вернется до позднего вечера – а может, до раннего утра. Телефон отключен, двери заперты, окна занавешены.

Он лежит на спине, раздвинув ноги. Трет свой член. В тишине раздается только его сиплое дыхание и липкие звуки, с которыми гель просачивается между пальцев. Внизу, на улице, шумят машины. В соседних квартирах бормочет телевизор, играет радио и кто-то запустил стирку. Суперслух улавливает обрывки разговоров, но все они сливаются в один сплошной шорох, как звук морского прибоя. 

Но если он может игнорировать лишние звуки, то что делать с лишними мыслями? Они все крутятся у него в голове. Почему его член все еще недостаточно твердый? Может, Гидра что-то сделала с ним, и теперь он секс-непригоден? Эта мысль наполняет его грустью и чувством вины перед Стивом, хотя каким образом это касается Стива, он бы сейчас не сказал. 

Он упорно мучает свои гениталии, хотя это заставляет его нервничать еще сильнее. 

Идиотская книга. Идиотские советы. Которые вообще не помогают. Эта книга – сплошная диверсия. 

Там сказано, нужно думать о чем-то приятном. Будоражить воображение. Он берет свой телефон (свободной рукой, не прерывая занятия) чтобы найти картинки с голыми девицами. Баки знает, что так принято: голые девицы будоражат воображение. Он смотрит на них пару минут, но ничего не происходит.

Тогда он достает из прикроватной тумбы свой журнал – каталог оружия. Раздел с ножами: кривые, прямые, с широким клинком и узким, с зазубринами, потайные, которые легко спрятать, и массивные, с крепкой рукояткой, которыми можно разрезать медведя от лап до ушей. 

Все еще не взбудоражен.

Он перелистывает к пистолетам. Глок, беретта, зауер. Блестящие, черные, с плавными формами. Длинный ствол и короткий. Широкая, крепкая рукоять для больших ладоней, изящная округлая – для маленьких. Он почти может почувствовать запах, который исходит из дула после выстрела. 

Недостаточно взбудоражен.

Он пытается вспомнить что-нибудь. Раньше ведь он ходил на свидания. В памяти только огни танцевального зала. Долгие вечера перед зеркалом, откуда глядело чужое лицо. Он прихорашивался. Стив маячил за его плечом. Стив тогда был меньше. И более лохматым. 

Вспоминается вдруг, как Стив морщил лоб под челкой. Тогда у него была длинная челка, лезла в глаза. Он сидел на стуле, сгорбившись, и играл с Беккой. Она ерзала у него на коленях, тянула пухлые ручки. Схватила его за челку, и Стив засмеялся беспомощно. «Баки, меня поймали». 

Баки убирает руку от члена. Он не может мастурбировать, вспоминая маленького Стива и свою крошку-сестру.

Он ложится на бок, подтянув колени к животу, и подносит телефон к глазам.

«Ты в порядке? – пишет он Стиву. – Скоро вернешься?»

Ответа нет. 

Он глядит в телефон, пока в комнате не темнеет, и маленький экран – единственное, что освещает его лицо.

* * *

Он просыпается от ощущения, что кто-то пытается выдернуть из-под него одеяло, как фокусник.

– Стив? – бормочет он в темноте, с пересохшим ртом.

– Да, все в порядке, спи, – мягко шепчет Стив. Он сжимает одеяло, глядя Баки только в глаза. 

Баки все еще голый. Гель с алоэ размазался по его телу и блестит липкими пятнами. 

– Ты не ранен? – спрашивает Баки, приподнявшись на локте. От костюма Стива пахнет паленым. Но Стив качает головой. Он все еще пытается вытянуть одеяло – молча, но настойчиво. Баки садится. Его член мягко падает на бедро. Стив издает сдавленный звук и бормочет что-то о том, что хотел бы приготовить печенье.

– Сейчас? – хмурится Баки. Его хвост растрепался, и волосы торчат во все стороны. – Глубокая ночь. Ложись спать. 

– Я должен принять душ, – все еще цепляется за одеяло Стив. – Почистить зубы. Переодеться в пижаму. Кстати, где твоя пижама? Те смешные штаны с говорящими пиццами, помнишь? Не хочешь их надеть?

– Давай же, Стив, уже поздно, – бормочет Баки. Он сдвигается, чтобы Стив мог лечь рядом. – Завтра примешь душ и все остальное. Сейчас поспи. – Он утягивает Стива на кровать, и тот валится, как подрубленное дерево. Его тело – каменные мышцы и подпаленный костюм. Шея такая деревянная, что голова даже толком не касается подушки. Баки вздыхает. Он возится, ерзает под одеялом, пока не принимает удобное положение. Это положение – прижаться голым животом к спандексной заднице Стива, а лбом ввинтиться ему между лопатками. Стив слегка дрожит. Может, это конвульсии. Может, Стива все-таки чем-то задела очередная инопланетная хрень, или кого он там лупил на своей миссии.

– Ш-ш-ш, – бормочет Баки, обвивая Стива руками. – Спокойной ночи.

Он закрывает глаза. Ему снится глок, стреляющий блестками.

* * *

Баки просыпается рано утром, и Стив еще рядом.

Лежит на спине, раскинув в стороны колени и забросив руку за голову, пальцы касаются изголовья кровати. Его рот во сне приоткрыт, так что видно краешек верхних зубов. Ресницы отбрасывают тень на скулы. Волосы откинуты от лба, грудь медленно поднимается и опускается. Он все еще в костюме, и теперь Баки видит, где именно подпалины – на животе. Там от костюма почти ничего не осталось, так что Баки видит кожу: целая, без единой царапины или ожога, медово-золотистая. Округлый пупок, от которого Баки сразу отводит глаза, будто увидел что-то неприличное.

Он все еще голый под одеялом, и понимает вдруг, что Гидра не смогла сделать его секс-непригодным, даже если пыталась.

Сейчас он чувствует себя даже очень пригодным.

Он медленно засовывает руку под одеяло, и Стив говорит, не открывая глаз:

– Баки, что именно ты сейчас собираешься сделать?

– Думаю испечь нам печенья, – ровно отвечает Баки, вытащив руку из-под одеяла.

* * *

Магазинчик на том же месте, и секунду Баки удивлен. Почему-то он не ожидал его здесь увидеть, хотя магазины обычно не исчезают посреди белого дня.

Он заходит внутрь, в сумрак и прохладу, и шагает между стеллажей с книгами. Он без труда находит нужный отдел и там скользит пальцами по книжным корешкам. 

Что-нибудь простое и незамысловатое, написанное доступным языком, с четкими примерами. Он немногого просит. В конце концов, его палец останавливается на толстой книге с голубой обложкой, на которой нарисованы две выдры, скользящие в водном потоке. Название начертано в верхней части обложки, широкими буквами.

«Флирт для чайников».

Баки идет на кассу, чтобы книгу положили в плотный бумажный пакет.

Он не хочет, чтобы Стив увидел ее раньше срока.


End file.
